


By Scent

by Synnie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Levy is a little shit, Possessive Gajeel Redfox, Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnie/pseuds/Synnie
Summary: Gajeel's dragon senses means he can pinpoint any changes in Levy's scent, whether it's new perfume or a familiar scent that he knows but can't figure out why she smells like it.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	By Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I found this is my docs folder and didn't realize I hadn't posted it.

Gajeel’s head snapped up the moment she entered the guild hall. It always did, though he rarely acknowledged her first. When her eyes would find him across the guild hall, he was always watching her, but she was the first one to smile or raise her hand in a wave.

There was always something about her the grabbed his attention. It didn’t matter if it was the bounce in her step, the smile on her face, the furrow in her brows as she concentrated, or the way she smelled.

Everyone has a unique smell, a scent Gajeel couldn’t put into words other than it was just Levy. There was always the smell of books around her. The scent of ink hung around her when she was translating. The smell of her laundry soap had him pausing near other people’s houses if they hung their wash out to dry and had just used the same soap.

Those smells never changed. But Levy liked to keep him on his toes with her other scents though. She changed her shampoo frequently, same with her body wash – currently flowers and pears, respectively. Recently she had taken to wearing the barest traces of perfume. It was barely enough for a regular human to notice but it hit Gajeel hard and he spent the entire afternoon hunting in the streets of Magnolia to find out what the scent was.

When he saw the name of the scent, he knew then that all her mixing of smells was a game. _Silk Dragon Jasmine._ And when she saw his smile upon his return to the guild hall, Levy knew he was onto her.

From that point on, she would bring a subtle scent in with her, such as a wildflower in her dress pocket, and at some point during the night, Gajeel would pass her table and murmur into her ear what the scent was and where it was located on her.

But today she had him confused. He knew that scent. He knew it better than he knew anything else. It was iron. But not just any iron – it was _his_ iron. Levy hadn’t asked him for any, so where did she get it?

She glanced his way and tried to keep the smirk off her face as she made her way to her usual table. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him blatantly staring. But he treated it like all their other games, letting her sit there with a scent while she believed she stumped him. Levy tried not to get too impatient as she waited for him to walk near her. She had honestly thought he’d recognize the scent and be over right away.

It was about a half hour after she entered that he simply couldn’t take it anymore and he stood up. Levy tried to pretend she was fully invested in her conversation, but she was watching his every move. As he got closer, she excused herself and got up. She glanced over at Gajeel before making her way to the back of the hall where the supply closet was.

Confused but intrigued, Gajeel followed her into the dark closet and turned the light on.

And he froze.

Levy stood before him, hands in front of her chest holding up her dress. She had slipped the white halter from around her neck. Gajeel swallowed and watched her, barely breathing. She took a deep breath in and with the exhale, she let go of the dress. She avoided looking at Gajeel’s eyes as it pooled around her feet.

Speechless, Gajeel could only stare at the tiny girl in front of him. Underneath her sweet, innocent looking orange dress was a leather harness. Much like her halter dress, a strap went around her neck that came down her front into two triangles that framed her breasts. Straps continued down from the center of the bottom of the triangles to the tops of the panties, if they could be called that. The leather outlined where panties should be but there was no material covering her, leaving her completely exposed to the iron dragon slayers eyes.

Iron. He had finally found it. All along the harness straps were tiny little grommets made of his iron. He recalled Wendy asking him over a month prior for grommets for a project. He had agreed. He liked Wendy. He had no idea he had been tricked into anything, and he certainly had no idea this was the project.

His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of his iron, noting how Levy’s own smell entwined perfectly with it. Whether she knew what she was doing or not, she was his now. He always saw her that was, but this crossed a line of fantasy. There was no going back. 

“Put your dress back on,” Gajeel’s voiced rasped out, lower and huskier than Levy had ever heard him speak. She shivered hard, her bared nipples hardening even more. A rumble vibrated from him as his eyes stayed glued to her chest.

It was then that she realized what he had said to her. Her face flushed, the redness spreading down her body as her embarrassment got worse. She had misread the situation and made a fool of herself. Why would Gajeel want someone li-

Her thoughts were stopped as were her hands. She had been shaking and couldn’t get her dress on right.

“I’m going to walk out this door,” Gajeel’s rough voice was strained. “And you’re going to follow me. We’re going to go to my house and I’m going to enjoy you properly and not in some fucking closet where I can’t move or take my time.”

Levy blushed harder, but for a different reason this time and quickly pulled her dress back up. She followed Gajeel out of the storage closet. With the last of the willpower he possessed, the iron dragon slayer led her home without just having his way with her in the middle of the street (as much as he wanted to).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
